


sorcery

by howls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Werewolf Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howls/pseuds/howls
Summary: These are but the top reasons as to why Draco Malfoy loves one Harry Potter. And why Harry Potter loves one Draco Malfoy.





	

Maybe it was the way Harry's shoulders finally, finally, lost tense after the war.

Maybe it was the way Harry's smile that never left his face regardless of the several losses and the miserable life he leads.

Maybe it was the way Harry bird-nest hair sticking in all directions tickle Draco's face when they sleep together.

Maybe it was the way Harry's murky jade eyes shine and glisten when he laughs.

Maybe it was the way Harry was conditioned to refuse compliments and help - his face always turning a splotchy red and his glasses always fog up.

Or maybe, maybe it was the way, Harry sees Draco, for Draco.

Sees all the horrible, cruel, unforgivable things Draco did - for his family, for his life, for his Lord.

Sees all the lies and masks Draco hid behind because it was the only thing he could do to survive.

Sees all the three-piece tailored suits and baggy sweatpants with fingerprint grease stains on along the sides.

Sees the tears slid down Draco's puffy face as he thrashed and screamed himself awake from the terrors that plagued his dreams - Voldemort, his Father, his Mother, his 'friends', the other Death Eaters.

Sees Draco 'geek out' over Muggle clothes and hoard books and movies that bring a little more light to his life.

Sees Draco glides across their hardwood floors in the wool socks, that are suspiciously red and gold like Harry's, while singing along to the radio.

Sees Draco spoil little Teddy with everything the kid could want, from candy to weekends spent camped out in a tent in the middle of their living room, and helps him through the full moons.

All this and more.

These are but the top reasons as to why Draco Malfoy loves one Harry Potter. And why Harry Potter loves one Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Draco? Are you alright? You blanked out for a moment," Harry asks with a furrow to his brows and concern in his eyes.

The movie credits are rolling on their dinky tv with Teddy asleep between them, curled up in his blanket and clutching his wolf plushie. Draco and Harry have a quilted blanket thrown over the three of them (which they should be taking off soon so the kid doesn't have a heat stroke) and their infamous Weasley sweaters on.

Draco tries very hard to _not_ remember the day he received his first sweater. Too many awkward smiles and snickering laughter haunt that day.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Draco answers.

Harry frowned. "Alright," he shook his head and grinned. "So, what did you think of _Star Wars_?"

Yes, Draco loves Harry Potter, but sometimes Draco wants nothing more to chuck a pillow (or something that could lead to immense harm) at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this little drabble for a pick-me-up. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Comments and kudos are appreciated and what fuels my will to live._


End file.
